In many instances, the components of vehicles, machinery, or other products may be designed to fit together in a particular manner. Often, obtaining a proper fit of certain components may be necessary to ensure proper operation or use of the vehicle, machine, or other product. Ensuring that components fit together as required may be even more important after repair or replacement operations are performed. In determining whether components fit together as intended, it may be desirable to inspect the surface flushness of the components.